


I dreamed dream

by Avs_Lo



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game), 螺旋圆舞曲
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avs_Lo/pseuds/Avs_Lo
Summary: 《螺旋圆舞曲》同人文卡洛斯x玛格达·埃伦斯坦OOC不可避





	I dreamed dream

**Author's Note:**

> 《螺旋圆舞曲》同人文  
> 卡洛斯x玛格达·埃伦斯坦  
> OOC不可避

在成为佣兵之前，卡洛斯也曾认真思考过未来。成为佣兵后，他也曾想过退役后怎么养活自己。  
这位太太的项链镶嵌着狮心公国的鸽子血。卡洛斯一边和委托人就委托内容进行详谈，一边打量委托人的衣着，便于在合理区间提出高价。面对妇人对自己丈夫的控诉，卡洛斯有些走神，他注意到这位太太的戒指上的祖母绿宝石，纽扣上嵌着不算常见的碧玺。或许以后可以去拍卖行当个估价师，他想，不知道现在拍卖行好不好混。金手参谋的笔记本上又多了一段文字。  
送走了委托人，卡洛斯揉了揉被捏疼的手，小声嘀咕：“哪想到这些和山一样的贵妇人力气这么大，看她们跳舞的样子还以为身上都是轻飘飘的棉花糖。”——“不能低估贵族女士的力气。”合上笔记本，卡洛斯往酒馆移动。  
今天有成员护送不怕死的贵族去森林打猎、明天要派人去探查小贵族风流韵事的真实性、长住的旅店老板的猫丢了要留意找找看能不能借此减少房租，还有今天这个委托，找出被丈夫养起来的花街女人……卡洛斯长叹一口气，三句话离不开死亡的佣兵的影像出现在他眼前。似乎有点理解他了，碰到了找他喝一杯吧。  
酒馆一如既往得喧闹，今天似乎更吵闹些，沙缇娜大姐响亮的嗓门在门外都能听到。“大姐头怎么了？看上去今天特别兴奋啊。”卡洛斯推门而入。  
喝高了的沙缇娜霸占了酒馆的沙发，酒杯高高举起，胳膊紧紧环住一个人：“小玛格达别跑啊，难得来一趟陪我多喝两杯。黑手套，把你们最好的酒送上来！”完了，这个月开销很有可能又超预定了。卡洛斯翻了翻本子，无奈的想。  
玛格达·埃伦斯坦今天的穿着比起往日舞会上所见素雅了不少，但并不能说她身上的光芒有所减少。  
摘掉了礼节意义大于实际意义的手套，纤长白皙的手指裸露出来。配上一颗欧珀或许会更好看。卡洛斯找了个位子端详起来。这样也很好，但如果有一串细金手链可能也不错。卡洛斯想起了娜尔，热情的坎吉拉女族长身上总少不了各种挂饰，不知道可不可以和他们合作。  
酒馆里依旧喧嚣。发起酒疯的沙缇娜谁都拦不住，酒徒中也不乏看热闹不嫌事大的主，不知道谁起的头，沙缇娜拉起玛格达跳起了毫无章法但很有感染力的舞，旋转中少女的发尾轻轻扫到了卡洛斯，拂过正在写写画画的手。  
如果这头发到他手上会怎么样呢？卡洛斯又考虑转业成发型师。除非特殊情况，她不需要把头发弄成那种夸张的形象，雷约克人流行的短发也不适合她，简单的发饰在她头上也能光彩熠熠，若是戴上缀满宝石的头冠……卡洛斯停了下来。她不需要，她现在这样就很好。  
沙缇娜好像稍微有点清醒，搂着玛格达坐下，嘴里含糊不清得说着什么，玛格达的表情有些尴尬无奈，为了防止女佣兵受伤，她只能用力撑住身体。卡洛斯注意到玛格达今天没有戴项链。  
真可惜，她那条黄宝石的项链更能衬出她脖子修长。说到黄宝石……最近似乎没怎么见到，不知道其他国家怎么样。若是能和凌格兰合作的话没准可以赚上一笔。——“风物商人”卡洛斯记下这个备选。  
有两个醉汉一言不合打了起来，女魔头来了兴致，张牙舞爪得也加入其中。“糟糕。”卡洛斯收起笔，悄悄移到了玛格达身边。很快，两人的斗殴演变成酒徒的混战，卡洛斯抢先一步护着玛格达远离风暴中心。“埃伦斯坦小姐，下次碰到这种事情记得躲一下，拳头可不长眼……嗯？”卡洛斯习惯性摸了下口袋，没有记忆中的长方形物体。“不会吧……”看着混乱中心，卡洛斯咬了咬牙，稍稍歉身：“埃伦斯坦小姐失礼了，比我生命还重要的东西遗失了，还请您小心。”语毕，毅然决然冲入人群。  
可惜他并没有找到本子，反倒是发现在不知不觉的时候本子已脱离人群，飞到了玛格达脚边，好巧不巧，还是张开的状态。金手参谋平时绝佳的大脑此时停止了转动，他艰难得试图离开人群，眼睁睁看着玛格达捡起本子。  
“埃伦斯坦小姐……”卡洛斯从来没有像现在这样绝望过。展露的那页上有他无聊时画的玛格达的肖像，还在旁边标记上“画家”。  
“卡，卡洛斯先生，我不是有意要看的。只是，只是我发现本子的时候它就开着了，加上裘洛洛以前拜托的，我就……我不是故意的！”玛格达的脸因为慌乱两颊染上了绯红。  
真让人生气不起来。卡洛斯默默叹气：“那还请您还给我吧，下不为例。”还能怎样……戈希乌，我现在好想和你一起去找墓地。  
交接的一刻壁钟响了起来。玛格达想起被她丢在街角的女仆，赶忙道别离开酒馆。卡洛斯有些失魂，随意翻开本子。  
还好没被发现……卡洛斯揭开以前被他封起的一页，只见上面写着：  
综合考虑，我，卡洛斯，最适合的职业还是：找一个——或者几个，趁着年轻应该也能承受——有钱的贵族女性，让她，或她们，包养我。  
另：这个有钱的贵族女性若是玛格达·埃伦斯坦小姐那就最好不过了。


End file.
